creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Crose (ARC)
Brianna Crose, '''born '''Agatha Beach on August 19, 2036 is a former Special Response commander, space explorer, and famed hero of Seligman 505c. She is of Northam descent and maintains the physical age of her early forties. _____(anything above is edited, anything below is being edited) Background Crose did not have the opportunity to know her own parents as she was given up for adoption when she was very young. As an individual, she was remarkably capable in an era where designer babies were the norm. Her genetic makeup was nearly perfect save for genetic predispositions for nearsightedness, breast cancer and diabetes. All which were curable by the 22nd century and just a minor inconvenience. She found getting along with people to be a weakness, as she was always on the defensive against those who were genoist toward her. Growing up on board Space Station Alpha in Low Earth orbit had taught her be self-sufficient. She never set foot on the Earth. After her 18th birthday in 2244, she was legally allowed to join the EDS to start her life of opportunity and adventure. Training took place in the Earth city of Calgary in North America. 4 years later in 2248, the Belt Wars broke out and she was called upon to serve the GOC in stopping the Belter scourge. The seven-year long war matured Crose and taught her to protect those that needed protecting. The two versions of Bree Crose essentially share the same backstory. Crose in the original TV series Bree Crose was a beautiful 29-year old EDS Special Response commander. She is known for her cold, calculated and precise exterior, but has alot going on emotionally that she rarely discusses with her peers. A veteran of the infamous Belt Wars, she had lost an arm and an eye in defense of Mars, her missing extremity and eyeball were replaced with cloned versions. Crose as featured in the new film series In the 2012 film, it is revealed is that in the year 2255, she fought in the Belt Wars and was severly wounded (having lost an eye, an arm and a leg) only to have the limbs replaced by cloned and artificial parts during the Martian campaign. In 2260, she and her team of special response commandos track down the Belter terrorist Qli Grilo. She killed him in a melee on a He-3 fuel refinery in the upper atmosphere of Saturn. EDS also outfits her with a personalized shuttle for responding to the action as fast as possible. Two years later in 2262, Belter elements working on the hollowed out mining asteroid Vesta plot to attack a base on Mars. Miss Crose inexplicably disappeared in the 2270s. Notes The photo displayed is a sketch of astronaut Anna Lee Fisher. Capt. Crose was born in space and lived on starships most of her life, she served in the Belt Wars and proved to be ruthless, but she got the job done. Strong female protagonist. b: 2092, secondary grad: 2110, academy grad: 2114, belt war service: 2114-2121. 10 years later: 2131. She is 39. Based on Karen V. After first event, becomes well-known like Melvin Pervis, Elfego Baca and Wyatt Earp. She has cyborg components. Where is EDS Academy? Category:ARC Category:Crose Category:Homeworld